The Master Of Control
by randomcc
Summary: She knew exactly what she was doing. He didn't know if he could take it.
1. Chapter 1

Set November 2010

'Don't be nervous love, seriously, just go with the flow.. your meant to be excited, your idea' Carla said laughing as Leanne rambled on to her down the phone.

'Anyway love, I better go, got things to do' Carla said, a filthily smirk forming as she put the phone on. She wandered into her bedroom, and opened up her drawers, fingering the lacy thongs and and silky briefs she had so many of. She pondered over which one to wear, finally deciding on an inky blue lace matching set, garnished with ivory white bows. She slipped into the set, admiring her curvy, toned figure in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, sitting on edge of her bed and tugging her thin, black stockings onto her legs, and deftly clipping the suspenders to her stockings. She riffled through her wardrobe, settling on a simple, but sexy black dress that clung to her figure, accentuating her womanly curves. She raked a brush through her hair and touched up her make-up. She knew she looked a million dollars.

'Heya love, how was your day then?' Leanne asked as Peter came through the door. 'Oh, the usual, stressful, but at least we had no major wins' Peter said. 'Ah, that's good.. anyway, you can relax now.. Ken and Deirdre have Simon for the night' Leanne said. 'Ah.. that's nice, flick the kettle on eh' Peter said. 'Yeah.. I have a bit of a surprise for you later' Leanne grinned. 'A surprise.. like what?' Peter said. 'If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise..' Leanne said. 'Hint then' Peter said getting up. 'Well, let's just say, that conversation we had the other day.. well, I've taken action' Leanne said getting up and going to the bathroom before Peter could question her


	2. Chapter 2

A week ago.

'Peter, are we okay?' Leanne asked. 'What do you mean?' Peter asked. 'I don't know.. I just feel our relationship has lost it's.. sparkle' Leanne said. 'It's sparkle' Peter repeated, rolling his eyes slightly at the girly use of the word. 'Well you know what I mean.. like, I feel we don't really get that excited anymore' Leanne said. 'Are you referring to our sex life Leanne' Peter said blankly. 'Well.. yeah' Leanne said. 'Are you saying I'm no good in the sack?' he asked her. 'No.. no.. your.. fine.. it's just me.. I don't feel I really get you going' Leanne said. 'Lea.. course you do' Peter said. 'Honestly?' Leanne said. 'Yeah.. I mean course.. there is always more we could do.. but we're okay' Peter said. 'More we could do?' Leanne said. 'Forget I mentioned it' Peter said kissing her forehead and getting up to make some tea.

'So why have you hauled me out of my factory at.. 11.00am on a Thursday' Carla asked Leanne. 'Well, I needed to talk to you about something' Leanne said. 'Yeah, what'?' Carla said sipping her coffee. 'Well.. me and Peter were talking.. and basically he kind of let it slip that we could do more.. with our.. sex life' Leanne said making Carla scoff. 'Oi you' Leanne said punching her lightly. 'Sorry Lea but you must be really shit if he said that' Carla said. 'Hey, I'm not that bad..' Leanne said. 'True, years of experience' Carla winked. 'Shut up' Leanne said frowning. 'Okay okay.. so you want to spice things up a bit' Carla said. 'Well.. yeah basically.. any idea's?' Leanne asked. 'S&M' Carla said straight making Leanne's eyes widen. 'No.. no I don't think..' Leanne said as Carla laughed. 'Didn't think you were the type of whips and chains' Carla said. 'Yeah.. I don't think Peter would..' Leanne said failing to finish her sentence yet again. 'Peter would love it' Carla said. Leanne bit her lip. 'I'm kidding Lea.. chill. Sex is meant to be fun, not stressful' Carla said. 'Yeah.. so any other suggestions' Leanne said. 'Well our Paul always liked a good old threesome' Carla said as Leanne's mouth dropped. 'For someone who sold herself for sex for three years your acting like a flaming virgin' Carla said. 'No, I just never.. did any of that' Leanne said. 'Well, your asking me for advice love, that's my advice' Carla said. 'A threesome?' Leanne said as Carla nodded. 'So.. did you and Paul..?' Leanne asked. 'Yeah. A few times. It were great' Carla said. 'So.. who did you get?' Leanne asked. 'Well, he wouldn't do it with another guy would he, so I had to find a girl.. I had an old friend who was pretty out there who joined us a few times like' Carla said. 'And.. did you enjoy it' Leanne asked. 'Yeah, it were great.. you have to get in the mood like' Carla said. 'Right.. just I don't know anyone.. I suppose there are places you can go.. I should know this really' Leanne said. 'You do know someone' Carla said. 'Who?' Leanne asked. 'Me' Carla said, a sparkle in her eye as she imagined being able to grind against Peter's body, as he lay their helpless.

'You' Leanne said, breaking her thoughts. 'Yes Leanne, me, I ain't so bad to look at am I' Carla said. 'No.. no just.. your my friend Car, I don't think..' Leanne said. 'Believe me, it's easier than you think, once your in the mood, you forget, you loose your inhibitions and you just go for it' Carla said. Leanne looked unsure.

After much deliberation Leanne agreed. 'I'm actually looking forward to it' Leanne said. 'So you should be' Carla said. 'So, like, next Thursday, I'll get Deirdre and Ken to take Simon.. and you come over say 6ish, and well.. we can take it from there' Leanne said. 'Yep. Honestly, relax' Carla said. She was so effortlessly calm, that it made Leanne slightly jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had put the kettle on and was leaning against the counter, waiting for it to boil and flicking though a magazine. Leanne came out of the bathroom. 'Why are you wearing makeup?' Peter asked. Leanne smiled, glad he'd noticed the smear of red lipstick across her mouth, and the rushed circles of blusher on her cheeks. 'Oh.. you know, just felt like I could do with a bit of colour' Leanne said, her stomach flipping as she heard the doorbell. Peter moved to answer it, and Leanne positioned herself seductively on the couch.

'Carla..' Peter said. 'Peter' she replied, a smile creeping up on her face, and her eyes meeting his. He felt guilty mentally acknowledging how perfect Carla looked, her lips a pretty shade of nudish pink, her cheeks, a warm rosy colour, her sparkling green eyes rimmed in dark kohl. Leanne looked pretty, but it just didn't quite match Carla's effortless beauty. 'Hows.. the drinking, is everything okay?' Peter asked. 'Oh, under control captain' Carla said, mocking a salute. They stood there for a moment. 'Well are you going to let me in or what?' Carla asked. 'Yeah, sure, Leanne's upstairs' Peter said. 'I know' Carla said, licking her lips and walking past Peter, a confidence in her stride.

'Does he know?' Carla mouthed as she entered the room. Leanne shook her head. Carla chuckled, noticing how nervous Leanne was. 'Right, I'm obviously going to have to be the boss then aren't I' Carla said, shaking her coat off and putting her hand on her hips. As Peter came up the stairs and back into the room, he coughed, and his eyes widened as Carla's coat fell to the floor, and he took note of the sickly tight black dress she was wearing, her legs longer than ever, adorned in sexy stockings, her suspenders just peaking through the bottom on her dress.

'A little over.. or should I say under dressed no?' Peter managed to say. Carla chuckled 'What do ya reckon Leanne?' Carla asked. Leanne nodded 'You look.. gorgeous.. I feel a bit.. dowdy' Leanne said. 'No trouble Lea, it's not your clothes I'm.. we're interested in' Carla said, turning round to look at Peter and suggestively raise her eyebrow. Peter, was bemused to say the least.

In the last few weeks, it had become obvious that Carla liked him.. more than just friends tended to like each other. He'd tried to offer her support with her drinking, she'd turned him away initially, and then accepted him, only it looked like it wasn't just his support she wanted. He couldn't deny the attraction he had for her. She was gorgeous, he'd been more than tempted, but he had a wife. A wife he intended to say faithful to. Only seeing Carla dressed.. in not much, looking incredibly sexy and seductive.. right in front of him, with Leanne apparently completely fine with it, he found himself struggling not to get aroused.

Carla let out a dirty laugh. 'Looks like Lea is good at keeping secrets from you' Carla said sitting beside Leanne, sticking her chest out and letting her hand fall to Leanne's thigh. 'No point in wasting time eh' Carla said, leaning in and pressing her lips against Leanne's. Carla felt Leanne tense a little, her eyes darting over to Peter who's mouth had fallen open at the sight before him. Carla parted her lips and let her tongue enter Leanne's mouth, forcing Leanne to respond. Carla reached for Leanne's wrist, pulling her hand to rest on her hip. After a few moments, Leanne started to feel more comfortable, and shifting in her seat, so she could take some of the control. Carla purrs as Leanne breaks their kiss, letting her lips move along Carla's jaw bone and down to her neck.

Carla lets out a breathe moan as Leanne's lips brush across a sensitive patch of skin on her neck. 'Are you just going to stand there Peter' Leanne says, pulling away from Carla's neck. 'Leave him Leanne, let him squirm for a bit' Carla said, her eyes meeting Peters. He looks completely confused, but she can tell he is fighting himself. 'What the hell is going on.. why are you two.. Leanne..' Peter said, not sure what to say. 'You said we could do other stuff.. so this is other stuff.. I thought you'd enjoy it' Leanne said. 'Enjoy what?' Peter asked, sitting down on the chair opposite the couch the two women were laying on. 'Us' Carla said, grinning and sitting up, pushing Leanne down on the sofa, her dress riding up and giving Peter the chance to see her suspenders, her blue panties just visible. 'You?' Peter said. 'Yes me' Carla said, sucking on Leanne's neck slightly. Peter shook his head. He couldn't do this… but he felt compelled to watch the two women, slithering over each other's bodies. Carla had undone Leanne's blouse by now, throwing it on the floor as her hands wondered over Leanne's body. 'Carla' Peter said quietly. She looked her, her lips plump and swollen, a look of lust, and almost fear in her eyes. Their eyes stayed locked to each other as Leanne reached, and pulls Carla's flimsy dress up her hips and over her head. She shook her black mane over her shoulders, her breast bouncing in her bra as she did so. Leanne couldn't help but admire her friends figure. Neither could Peter.

Leanne kissed Carla's chest, having become rather aroused herself. Carla grinned, stoking her own body, flashing Peter seductive grins here and there. 'Come on Leanne' Carla said pushing Leanne off her, and tugging down her skirt. Leanne began to undress herself, leaving Carla free to get up and wonder over to Peter. She raised her leg, resting the heel of her shoe onto her knee. She looked down on him, grinning as he let his eyes wonder up her body to her eyes. 'Take my shoe of will ya' Carla said, scooting her heel down to his crotch which was firm and hard. He paused, unsure for a moment, but did as she asked, . She kicked off her other shoe and climbed onto his lap. Leanne looked up, feeling slightly jealous, and hurried to pull her tights off and pull her vest over her head. Carla noted how uncomfortable Peter looked, his hands rooted to the arms of the chair. 'What are you doing?' he whispered. He lips delicately brushed against his cheek, tickling his ear. 'You' she whispered, pulling her head back and grinding against his knee. He could feel her getting wet through her lacy panties. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his, her breathe hitting the soft skin of his chin. 'Carla, this can't happen' he said, whispering softly. She looked at him, her eyelashes covering her sad eyes. 'Really?' she asked, rhetorically.

Suddenly Leanne was behind her, and tugging on her arm. Carla smiled, leaving Peter in the chair, and getting up, and kissing Leanne passionately in front of her. Peter found himself, sitting there, unsure of what to do. He felt ashamed to say it was more Leanne he was jealous of. There they were in front of him, the two women in his life, one, his fiance, the other his friend. And yet it was his 'friend' who was turning him on. Leanne's hands wondered over Carla's body, falling to rest on her hips, her fingers reaching the hemline of Carla's flimsy knickers. Tracing a line along her hip bone. Carla glanced over at Peter, a look that said 'Join in' before resuming her kiss with Leanne. Peter knew there was no point leaving now, he was already aroused and he couldn't exactly leave the women alone. He let his hand undo his zipper, and slip into his boxers, taking hold of his erect Penis. Carla smirked when she saw that he'd given in.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter watched them for a while, Leanne seemed utterly engrossed in Carla, she'd barely taken any notice of Peter. Carla on the other hand had. 'Look at the poor mite, I think he deserves a bit of attention no?' Carla said, breaking apart from Leanne's hungry kisses and walking towards Peter. As she did so, she reached up and unclips her bra, letting her full breasts bounce free, Peter's eyes moving with them. They were fuller, perter than Leanne's and Carla knew Peter couldn't take his eyes off her. She bit her lip, reaching for his hand. He pulled stood up, reaching and taking her hand, with his free hand. His other hand still occupied in his boxers. Carla looked up his face, moving to suck the skin on his neck. She sucked on the soft, slightly stubbled skin, causing Peter to groan deep from throat. She moved her hands up to undo the buttons on his shirt, but soon gave up, letting one hand fall down his chest, and slip into his boxers, joining his occupied hand. Leanne came and stood behind her, kissing her neck, moving her hair out of the way to find a bare patch of skin to tease. Peter felt her soft, firm hand move his own hand out of the way, and take hold of his throbbing cock. She looked up at him, her eyes full of want. He couldn't be bothered to deny her the kiss he so desperately wanted to give her now, so craned his head, and let his lips move against hers. His tongue entered her mouth and she tasted sweet and soft. Leanne looked up, wrapping her arms around Carla's waste and turning her so she standing with her back to Peter, breaking their kiss, not liking the way they were so lost in each other. She hungrily moved forward to kiss Carla's lips, biting down a little on Carla's bottom lip. With Carla and Leanne occupied, Peter started to undo his jeans, tugging them down his hips until he was only in his shirt and boxers. Carla felt his hard cock, digging into the small of her back through his boxers. His hands were on his hips, his fingers teasing the skin below the hemline of her knickers. He found the confidence to let one hand tighten it's grip on her hip, the other, sliding into her knickers, and moving straight down in between her legs. This fingers began to move against her wetness, finding her sensitive parts and teasing the, moving in stimulating circles, massaging her moist folds. She broke apart from Leanne's kiss to let out a loud moan, her head falling back against Peter's shoulders, her body bearing down against his hand as his fingers moved inside of her. Leanne watched as Carla's eyes rolled back, and she shuffled back against Peter, her hand moving up to hold on to the back of Peter's head as he pleasured her. Wanted to get some of the action for herself she undid her own bra straps, letting it fall of her, pressing her body against Carla's. Carla leaned forward again, feeling Leanne's erect nipples against her own. 'Can we go in there' Carla purred, her eyes focused towards their bedroom. 'Yeah..' Leanne said, taking her hand, forcing Peter to remove his hand from pleasuring her. Per finished undoing his shirt, and followed them into the bedroom.

Carla climbed ontop of Leanne, straddling her and grinding against her, leaning over and sucking her nipples, her tongue darting over their sensitive skin. Peter climbed onto the bed too, having taken his boxers off and lay beside them, watching he duo ravish each other. Leanne smiled and looked over at Peter. 'Enjoying this?' she asked him. 'Yeah.. can't say I'm not' he said, his eyes falling over their bodies. Leanne hooked her thumb onto Carla's knickers, yanking them down. Carla tumbled over the bed, pulling her knickers off her and laughing dirtily. She climbed back on to Leanne, grinding against her thigh. Leanne sat up, Carla was on her haunches over Leanne's legs. Leanne smiled, and kissed Carla's collar bone, teasing her skin. Carla's eyes fell back on Peter, her breathe heavy. They just starred at each other for a moment, through raspy breathes and silent moans. She craned her body over, so that Leanne had to shift from underneath her. Leanne got to work, licking her way up Carla's thigh, as Carla, on all fours crawled towards Peter. He looked down at her, he still couldn't quite believe what was happening and found it hard to engage completely, but he didn't push Carla away as she took his cock, hungrily in her hand, positioning herself between his legs, before taking his full length into her mouth and devouring it before him. Her mouth was wet and warm, and she took him with such gusto he found he hard to concentrate.

'Fuck Carla' he said as he watched her head moving up and down over his length. 'Er, take over' Carla said to Leanne, crawling up closer to Peter. Leanne smiled, and took over Carla, taking Peter's length into her mouth. Carla meanwhile snuggled up beside Peter, cupping his jaw so he was forced to look at her. 'Your naughty you are' he whispered, looking into her eyes. 'I like to think so' she said, closing the gap between them and kissing him. He responded more eagerly, his tongue dancing inside her mouth, his hands creeping around her rib cage, kneading the flesh of her breasts. She pulled away from him, climbing so she was straddling him, but facing Leanne. 'Share will ya' Carla said to Leanne, taking Peter's cock from Leanne. Leanne grinned, licking Carla's arse, kneading her flesh. She parted her legs further allowing him to lick and lightly suck on on flesh, eventually finding her lit and teasing it with this tongue.

Peter felt his body tense as he came, groaning loudly as he did so. Carla sat up, wiping her mouth as his cum trickled down her chin. Leanne sat up, watching Carla as Carla turned around, mounting Peter, taking hold of his cock and guiding it to her.

'Fuck me Peter' Carla commended, Peter grabbing her legs and pulling her so he was as deep as he could be inside her. A menacing grin formed over her face as she started to grind down against Peter. He felt himself let go as she moved against him, revelling in her position. Leanne found herself just watching them, both lost in each other as though she didn't exist. Carla was released deep groaned, her head falling back as she rode Peter, he, stroking her thighs, watching her lost in ecstasy on top of him. Peter sat up, pulling Carla off him, and pushing her down on the bed, pulling her legs apart, and her body towards him, so that he was now on top. He began to thrust in and out of her, firm and fast. She big her lip, looking up at him. it seemed he was released all his pent up frustration and lust, at this moment all her wanted was her and found himself ramming himself into her as though his life depended on it. 'Fuck, god harder Peter' Carla said, having lost her power for a second, practically begging him. He came inside her, making Carla scream, her nails digging into his skin. Leanne, feeling ignored, came round to get her turn, but by now Peter was tired and had laid himself down beside Carla, trying to get his breathe back. Leanne smiled, although she couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy, and resorted to climbing a top of Carla, bearing down on her, kissing her stomach, until she reached her lips. 'Aren't I the lucky one' Carla said as Leanne kissed her over and over. ''Still enjoying this?' Leanne asked Peter. Peter grinned.. 'It's been an experience' Peter said watching the pair kiss, hands running through each other's hair. 'And with that, I think it's my cue to leave' Carla said. 'So soon?' Peter said. 'I think we've had a good time' Carla winked at him, their gaze held for a few moments.


End file.
